TES PSIKOPAT!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Naruto dan kawan-kawan sedang melakukan permainan tes psikopat. Sakura bertugas membacakan soal, sedangkan yang lain menganalisa, semua berusaha memberikan jawaban logis mereka, tapi Sasuke kok .../ "Memangnya jawaban apa yang diharapkan dari Nara selain kebenaran"/ RnR?/ Drabble abal, efek samping tanggung sendiri!/ Salah ketik di genre, harusnya Mystery Parody bukan Crime Mystery


**Tes Psikopat!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore Ilyin

Soal Cerita : Bukan milik Ai

Rated T / Crime and Mystery

Abal, tidak baku, gaje, OOC.

! D.L.D.R !

Naruto dan kawan-kawan sedang melakukan permainan tes psikopat. Sakura bertugas membacakan soal, sedangkan yang lain menganalisa, semua berusaha memberikan jawaban logis mereka, tapi Sasuke kok .../ "Memangnya jawaban apa yang diharapkan dari Nara selain kebenaran"/ "Sas?"/ RnR?

! D.L.D.R !

Sakura Haruno, gadis dengan helaian khas musim semi itu menarik nafas perlahan sebelum kemudian memandangi satu persatu teman-temannya yang duduk melingkar untuk memulai permainan. Dan permainan yang akan mereka mainkan adalah tes analisa psikopat.

Aturan permainannya mudah saja, Sakura akan membacakan sebuah kisah tentang psikopat, dan mereka akan adu kecerdesan dengan menganalisa kisah tersebut.

"Semua sudah siap?" Tanya Sakura dengan kilau cerlang di netra hijaunya karena sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai permainan.

"Siap!" Seruan serempak pun terdengar, membuat kurva di bibir gadis gulali itu kian lebar.

"Hmm, soalnya adalah, Seorang anak bernama Hasa bercerita kepada teman-temannya kalau ia memiliki rahasia gelap yang telah ia sembunyikan bertahun-tahun. Orangtuanya dibunuh ketika ia berusia 10 tahun oleh kakak laki-lakinya. Semua temannya terkejut dan prihatin mendengar cerita itu, dan salah satunya bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sang kakak. Dan Hasa pun menjawab kalau kakaknya sudah mati di eksekusi, ia juga bercerita kalau dirinya sangat sedih hingga mengalami depresi berat yang membuatnya gila, bahkan amnesia, yang mana memerlukan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk pulih. Hasa juga menceritakan kalau dirinya pun mulai bertanya-tanya, ia sempat berbicara kepada kakaknya sebelum mati, tapi Sang kakak hanya tersenyum dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Teman-temanya pun merasa prihatin dan menyarankan ia mendatangi paranormal yang bisa berbicara dengan arwah. Dan Hasa pun menyetujuinya. Esok hari, ia mendatangi paranormal tersebut dan bertanya apa yang membuat kakaknya membunuh kedua orang tuanya, tapi paranormal tersebut malah mengatakan kalau kakaknya hanya bertanggung jawab atas kematian satu orang saja, Hasa yang mendengarnya langsung menyadari sesuatu, dan ia pun mulai menangis. Nah, apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan?"

Suasana hening sejenak, semua terlihat bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ino dan Naruto meremas surai pirang mereka, karena tak kunjung menemukan jawaban. Shikamaru mengerutkan kurva bibirnya sambil menatap ke jendela kamar Naruto. Sedangkan Lee, ia terlihat menghitung kancing bajunya, Sakura jadi mengernyit melihatnya, bagaimana cara menjawab soal yang bersifat uraian dengan menghitung kancing? Yaah, hanya Lee dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Bagaimana? Ada yang bisa menjawab? Apa analisamu Naru?" Tanya Sakura antusias pada pemuda pirang yang terlihat pasrah.

"Hmm, kurasa Hasa menangis karena ... Emm, karena ... Argh, aku tak tau." Helaan frustasi dari Naruto mengudara, yang dibalas dengan kekehan Sakura akan sikapnya.

"Hahaha, sudah kuduga kau akan menjawab begitu Naru, dan Shikamaru, apa ada jawaban?" Tanya Sakura pada pria tercerdas di sana, yang kini berjarak empat orang darinya.

Shikamaru yang merasa ditanyai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura dan teman-temannya, lalu berucap, "Yang membunuh salah satu dari kedua orang tuanya, -anggap saja yang terbunuh disini ayahnya, yang membunuhnya adalah Hasa, tetapi ia lupa karena ia punya penyakit amnesia. Lalu saat membunuh ayahnya, ibunya melihat, lalu berniat melaporkannya. Dan di situ kakaknya membunuh ibunya agar tidak melaporkan Hasa, tetapi Hasa melihatnya, dan mengira kakaknya lah yang membunuh keduanya. Dan saat mendengar kata permal, Hasa pun teringat kalau ia lah yang membunuh salah satunya, juga yang mengawali semuanya, maka, ia pun menangis dan mulai merasa bersalah."

Sakura menghela nafasnya lelah, lalu bergumam dengan cukup keras untuk didengar semuanya, "Yaah, memangnya apa lagi yang diharapkan dari analisa si jenius Nara selain kebenaran... Hmm, tidak ada jawaban yang seratus persen benar dalam tes psikologi seperti ini, tapi jawabanmu yang paling tepat Shikamaru."

Helaan kesal juga kagum terdengar dari beberapa orang, sudah mereka duga kalau Shikamaru akan menjawab dengan cepat dan tepat.

Sakura terkekeh geli melihat reaksi teman-temannya, bibirnya baru saja terbuka untuk membacakan soal berikutnya, tapi hal itu harus tersela oleh suara baritone milik Sasuke.

"Hn, itu salah, bukan begitu."

"Lalu menurutmu yang benar yang bagaimana Teme?" Tanya Naruto dengan kernyitan nyata di keningnya, menurutnya jawaban Shikamaru tadi terdengar paling logis.

Sasuke menghela nafas, jelaganya mengitari satu persatu orang di sana, dan akhirnya ia pun bersuara, "Jawabannya adalah, yang membunuh orangtua Hasa itu kakaknya. Si kakak dari kecil sudah berbakat dan sangat cerdas, alasan Sang kakak membunuh adalah, karena mendapat tugas dari desa yang memintanya membantai orangtuanya demi perdamaian desa, juga demi Sang adik super tampan yang sangat ia sayangi, Hasa yang tidak tahu akan hal tersebut, dendam pada kakaknya dan berencana tuk membunuhnya, ya, Sang kakak tidak dieksekusi mati tetapi dibunuh oleh Hasa, lalu setelahnya ia berencana membunuh teman dekatnya, dengan alasan teman dekatnya akan jadi beban di kemudian hari. Tapi rencana tersebut gagal, mereka berdamai dengan salah satu tangan yang sama-sama putus, dan temannya pun menjadi hokage."

Hening senyap diantara mereka, sampai akhirnya Naruto dan Sakuralah yang berucap bersamaan untuk memecah keheningan akibat penjelasan terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan Sasuke.

"Sas? Kerasukan arwah canon ya?"

-FIN-

Hai, Ai gajadi hiatus, karena semangat dan kepercayaan dari readers sekalian. Juga karena salah satu readers yang nge-PM Ai berkali-kali tiap hari, dan Ai pun luluh. Terimakasih (T.T)

Cerita ini gaje banget ya? Wkwk. Maafkan Ai yang tiba-tiba terinspirasi waktu baca timeline tentang tes psikopat. Cerita soal diatas bukan milik saya. Itu soal tes psikopat secara umum yang tersebar di berbagai situs. Googling aja untuk lebih lengkapnya.

Oya, disini Hasa itu parody dari uchiHA SAsuke, lalu jawaban yang diucapin Sasuke itu parody dari kisahnya sama Itachi, kekeke. Gaje banget ya :(

Sekian bacotan gaje dari Ai, **Mind to Review? :")**


End file.
